She Wasn't So Innocent
by Sara-Wackadoo
Summary: *Finished*Ginny felt Tom Riddle's darkness through his diary. It was like a drug, she wanted more. Years after it is taken from her, she has a chance to feel his darkness again. Will she take it?


She Wasn't so Innocent

**_She Wasn't so Innocente  
_**By ArrA

She had always been the youngest. Ever since a young age, her parents had always looked passed her to her older, more troublesome and interesting brothers. When someone did notice her, it was always, "Clean the table, Ginny," or, "Will you put away the clothes strewn around the room? There's a good girl." 

For years it was like this. One by one her brothers went off to school and finally she was just left with her parents. In that part of her life, when for the first time she was sole child of the house, it was the best year of her life. She and her mother would bake every morning, whipping up batches of cookies and muffins. Then after lunch, they would go out into the garden and tend the vegetables and made sure that everything grew fine. Around three o'clock, Ginny and her mother would then return to the house and spend the time till her father came home sewing and knitting before making that night's supper. 

Yes, that year was definitely the best year of her life. Since she was the only child there, her parents had lavished all their attention on her; but when Ron had been at the Burrow, he had taken up much of their mother's attention by constantly breaking things and bugging Ginny, making her cry. Her mother would get fed up of having to heal Ginny's scrapes and bruises and berated not only Ron, but also Ginny. 

Finally when that year was over, she went off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Ginny had never made friends easily, so when she arrived at Hogwarts she soon found herself spending all her time alone in the library. When she had found the old diary in her cauldron she had been thrilled to have a friend and when it had talked back she had been ecstatic! It never crossed her mind to think where it had come from or that it might be dangerous. The diary told her that his name was Tom and he had once been a boy who went to Hogwarts. He had said that he decided to leave his essence in the diary since he loved it so much and he wanted to share with others. Ginny had never known people to lie before and she felt so lonely and desperate for a friend that she believed every word he told her. 

Day after day she poured her soul into the diary, telling how people always ignored her; how Harry Potter, the boy she loved, never noticed her, and how he would even know she existed except for the fact that her brother was his best friend; Ginny would tell Tom how the other first years would throw food at her at supper or how they would embarrass her in front of the professors. Tom listened to all these things, his replies always soothing and loving, encouraging her to go on with her life, because she did have him. 

For a while her life was going great. Even though all those terrible things were happening around her, like the chaotic search for the Heir of Slytherin, she gave it no bother, because she had nothing to do with it. But then she started to get worried. She realised that she never remembered where she was or what she was doing during the times that the Heir attacked people. This she worriedly told Tom but he just laughed kindly at the idea and suggested that she actually join him and meet talk to him face to face. 

The idea fascinated Ginny and she forgot all about Heir and the strange attacks. 

The first time she visited Tom was strange. Very strange indeed. She had just told Tom that she wanted to visit him and in return, he had replied to place both hands on either side of the book. 

At first nothing happened but all of a sudden there was jerking noise, somewhat like a portkey, and she was being pulled forward and then she was falling. Ginny shut her eyes and then she seemed to fall forever until she tumbled into something soft and she blinked and opened her eyes and she saw the most beautiful boy she ever saw. He had black hair and brilliant blue eyes that seemed to reach into her soul and read her very thoughts. He was older than her, about 15, and he was lightly muscled and he held her up with confidence, like she was... air. 

He slowly set her on the ground and she had a chance to look around. The room was large and airy. There was a big fireplace centered in the far wall and the whole room was decorated in silver and green, Slytherin colours. 

There was grand leather furniture, couches and chairs, positioned in front of the fire, and Tom lead Ginny to sit beside him on a loveseat. He held her hand as he led her to the seat and they sat down beside each other, their hands still entwined. Ginny looked to Tom's beautiful face and she felt herself falling again, falling in love. Here was an absolutely gorgeous guy who listened to her every problem and never hurt or ignored her. Harry Potter did both those things, she thought angrily; he doesn't deserve my love. 

Tom laughed and he seemed to read her mind because he said, "Of course he doesn't Ginny. You belong to me now and in the future I will need you more than anything. I have never asked you for anything, Ginny. But I ask something of you now. In the future when I need you, will you come?" 

Ginny looked into his eyes and saw all the love but she also saw something else. He needed her. In the future he would need her. "Of course I will come Tom!" she told him happily. "You can count on me," she told him. 

Tom smiled and stroked her hand and Ginny couldn't think of anything to say. Then he asked her, no demanded her, "Tell me about Potter." She thought nothing about it at the time, just replied. 

"He's friends with my older brother Ron. Him and Hermione Granger. She's muggle," Ginny told him. Tom's eyebrows rose at the mention of Hermione Granger. 

"He's friends with a mudblood?" 

"Yes, but you mustn't call them that!" Ginny cried distressed. 

Tom looked at the girl sympathetically and then said, "I think I will teach you your first lesson, Ginny. You see, the muggle-borns are less than Purebloods and muggles are less than witches and wizards. They have proved it, time and time again, when they have burned our people at the stake. They have no right to come and use our magic when all they do is kill and maim our people!" 

Ginny sat there looking at the older boy, shocked. "They really do that?" she whispered. 

Tom slid his arm around her shoulders comfortingly and nodded. "Yes, Ginny, I'm afraid they did." 

"That's terrible." 

"Yes it is, but Ginny, I think it's time to go back. I'll see you soon," Tom told her and Ginny followed him to a copy of the diary, although it looked in new condition. Ginny took hold of each end of the book and then Tom started to chant words that she could not understand and then she was falling again and she landed on her soft dorm bed in her dormitory to the sound of the other girls snoring. Ginny fell back on her bed and sighed. 

Tom was such a wonderful person, she thought, taking the time to teach me about what muggles- no- mudbloods really did. That night was the turning point in Ginny's life. Tom had started to poison her and her heart blackened and blackened, even after the diary was gone. 

But as she lay there, wistfully thinking about Tom, she came to the realisation that couldn't tell Ron because he and Harry were good friends with Hermione. She decided to put up a front so that no one else would know of Tom and Ginny's new way of thinking. 

The next morning no one could even tell that Ginny had changed. Life went on for Ginny Weasley and no one noticed. For two weeks, life was in fact very, very good. She ventured into the diary often and it had started to feel like a drug. If she went for a day without seeing him and hearing his voice she was lonely beyond belief, and she felt like she would go insane. Fortunately though, the diary was always there for her. 

But one day it wasn't. One day it disappeared and Ginny looked high and low for and found no trace. She hid behind the curtains of her bed and started to just cry. She knew the other girls could hear her loud gasps for air behind the curtains, but no one came to investigate. 

Finally she pulled herself out of bed because she was so hungry that her stomach ached. She dragged herself down to the Great Hall and there she saw it! Harry Potter was reading her diary to Hermione and Ron! 

Food forgotten, she ran back to her room and started to plan how she would steal the diary back. She never once felt pitiful or ashamed of herself that she planned to steal the diary. No, she was much too desperate. 

Finally a few days later she got so desperate that one day during class she snuck into Harry's room and searched until she found it. Quickly she descended the stairs but halfway down she heard voices. She could tell one was definitely Ron's and the other's most likely Harry's, so she slipped into the closest room, which just happened to be the first years' and waited. She heard a door open and shut and then the voices stopped. 

She slid to the door and opened it a crack. No one was in the hall, so she hustled down to the Common Room and then up to the girls' dorms. 

She jumped onto her bed and locked her curtains so no one could get in. Then she took out a quill and wrote, "Did you miss me?" 

"Ginny, I'm so glad you are back! Come and visit me?" 

Ginny smiled to herself before writing, "Oh yes!" 

Then once again she felt herself being pulled forward and then a falling sensation overcame her. 

Strong arms then griped her, keeping her from falling and she felt safe again. 

"I'm glad you're back, Ginny," Tom whispered. "I have something to ask you too. Do you want to stay here with me and leave your body behind? It can get so lonely here, Ginny. I've been waiting for so long in this place and when you come I feel alive again. You brighten the room around you! You'd never have to be bothered by Harry or any of the other people again. You'd be safe and happy with me." 

Ginny stood there a minute before the full realisation hit her. "Of course I would Tom!" she cried happily and threw herself into his arms. "I'm so glad you want me to stay. It means the world to me." 

Tom smiled down at her. "There's one thing I have to do first before you may join me, Ginny. And you have to remember that whatever you hear me say, it's not true, do you understand? And one other thing. You must tell Harry and your brother that you are the heir of Slytherin and you were the one petrifying all the mudbloods. But be sweet and innocent and say you don't remember. Say you don't know what happened and that's how you came to that conclusion." 

"Of course," she told him readily, realising that she did not remember what she had been doing at those time, those memories were all black. "I trust you, Tom," Ginny added. 

"Good, now I think it's time you went back. I have to get ready for what is about to take place," Tom told her and then surprisingly lent down towards her and kissed her gently on the head. 

Ginny reluctantly walked back to the diary and took hold of it. She was felt the usual pull before she started to fall and then she safely on her bed again. 

She was going to be with Tom for the rest of her life, she thought happily and she fell asleep to that thought. But the next day brought her to near ruin. She tried to tell Harry, her brother and the Mudblood what Tom had told her to say but she didn't have to courage. She turned and ran back to Gryffindor tower where she started scribbling in the diary until she finally fell asleep. 

Then it felt like she was dreaming. She was lying on the cold, wet floor, unable to move at all. She could hear voices in the background. First she heard Harry and then... Tom. 

Tom was telling Harry how she had been such a stupid girl, putting such a trust in a diary. Ginny started crying inside, even though the tears wouldn't run down her face. She was so confused. She had thought Tom had wanted her to stay. Then she remembered. Don't believe everything that I may say, he had said when she was in the book. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief, calmness settling over her as she started to drift off into unconsciousness. The last thing she heard was Tom laugh and utter the words, "Voldemort is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter…" 

After that there was nothing until the starch hospital bed and her parents' worried faces surrounded her. Tom and her wondrous diary were gone, probably destroyed, she thought bitterly. 

The whole incident was kept a highly guarded secret that no one ever talked about. No one ever blamed her right to her face but deep down, people thought she was as much to blame as anyone else was.

The next year was a hard year for Ginny. People were still as cruel as ever and she no longer had an escape. In the end she had to swallow her pride and become friends with the mudblood Colin Creevey, although Tom's first lesson had influenced her opinion on muggles greatly. Even though he was the evil Lord Voldemort, she still loved him. 

Soon after, she delved into the Dark Arts and started saving her money to buy books to research them. On dark nights she would sneak out of the house and visit Knockturne Alley, buying books and the supplies that she needed for her exploration. Finally, the year after she finished Hogwarts, she decided to join the Death Eaters and keep the promise she made to Tom so long ago. She packed the few valuable things she owned, as well as an assortment of books of the Dark Arts, depositing the rest in a vault in Gringotts and left the wizard world to join Voldemort's ranks. 

When she had first shown up, Voldemort had known exactly who she was and although the rest of the Death Eaters had smirked when she had requested to join them, Voldemort had ushered her up to receive her mark. 

"I'm glad you willingly kept your promise, my girl," Voldemort hissed to her at the alter in front of which she stood, "otherwise I would of had to come and forced it out of you." 

"Of course I kept it, my Lord," Ginny whispered, "I have dedicated my life to reaching this moment." 

"Good," Voldemort hissed, "because although I do not look like the man I once was, I am certainly more powerful. You can help me obtain a new body and I know just the person." 

"Of course, my Lord," Ginny replied eagerly. 

"Roll up your sleeve then," Voldemort commanded and Ginny quickly rolled up her left sleeve, holding the underarm towards Voldemort, who pointed his wand towards her arm, resting it gently against her skin and murmuring a spell Ginny couldn't hear. 

Searing pain suddenly flashed through her arm, filling her body. She swallowed of scream, biting down on her lip. She would be strong and make Tom proud. 

By the time the pain had stopped, her lip had started bleeding, but she didn't care; she was now an official Death Eater. Voldemort raised her to her feet and announced that there was a new Death Eater standing before them; he foresaw that she would do great things. 

The other Death Eaters didn't know what to say. They were supposed to clap but none did, save one. His clapping echoed through the clearing and Voldemort beamed at him. 

Then he cleared his voice and said, "Malfoy, come up here."

The man who had clapped approached them, gliding along the grass in his black robes. 

"Yes, Master?" Malfoy asked. Ginny could not tell if it was Lucius or Draco, but whichever one it was, he sounded surprisingly humble. 

"Take off your hood, Malfoy," Voldemort told him and the hood slide down to show Draco Malfoy's pale face. "Good," Voldemort murmured, "now you two, follow me." 

He looked the two youths over and then said, "I want a body. Whose you may ask? Harry Potter's. Bring me Harry Potter, alive." 

Ginny just looked at over Draco and he stared back her before replying, "Of course Master." 

"Good," Voldemort said, "Now Ginny, you must go with Draco. Get this job done. You two are dismissed." And Voldemort started to walk back to meeting. 

Draco turned to Ginny and said, "I think we should go to the Manor and discuss what we should do. By the way, are you sure you will be okay capturing your precious Potter?" His usual nastiness began to show through. Some people clearly hadn't changed since school. 

Ginny laughed. "I haven't like Potter since the end of first year when he stole my diary." 

Draco laughed too. "I always wondered why that thing didn't affect you. You were acting the entire time? Ha!" 

"Yes, and how did you know about the diary? Nobody knows!" 

"My father was the one who slipped it to you." 

"Well then tell him thank you, I would have been a loser without it." 

Draco grinned. "I think this will work out fine, Miss Weasley." 

"Me too," and they apparated to Malfoy Manor. 

For weeks Draco and Ginny just planned how they were going to capture Potter, hampered by the fact that there was a search for Ginny. She would read the Daily Prophet and laugh each time she saw the articles about her. Such a sweet girl, they said, why would she ever want to run away? 

Finally it was time for the attack. Ginny was to go to Harry's house, where he lived all alone, and pound on his door late at night, around midnight. He would open the door to a 'crying', 'scared' Ginny and while he was looking for a cup of coffee to calm her nerves or a blanket to keep her warm, she would stupefy him when his back was turned. So what if it was dishonest to hit someone whose back was turned? She didn't care. After that she would usher Draco into the room and they would take Harry to Voldemort, since neither one of them would be able to carry Harry by themselves. 

Ginny and Draco apparated a block from Harry Potter's flat. He had no friends in the area, so hopefully no one would come looking for him for a while. They slowly made their way along the street to they came the building. They made their way up the steps and went to yank the door open but it was locked. Ginny looked at Draco expectantly but Draco shook his head. 

"It has to be you Weasley. We only want your magical incense around the building. Then they might think you ran away together." 

Ginny smiled wickedly. "Of course. We could even leave a note. I know a spell to forge handwriting," and then she turned to the door and muttered, "Alohamora." There was a click and Ginny nudged the door open and entered the lobby, Draco following behind her. 

The apartment was an old building and there wasn't an elevator, so they walked quietly up the stairs. Ginny slid onto the floor that Harry lived on and left Draco in the stairwell. She forced tears down her face and soon she was crying hard. Then she knocked on the door loudly and waited for it to open. 

Two minutes later an angry and tired-looking Harry Potter opened the door, straightening his glass on his nose. "What do you wa..." his voice trailed off. "What's the matter Ginny?" 

"I had no where else to go," she cried. 

Compassion poured into his face but Ginny didn't care. He would get what was coming to him. "Oh Ginny, come in, come in." He ushered her into a bland room with wood paneled walls and orange carpet. Off to the side she could see a kitchen. "Would you like some coffee, Gin?" he asked. 

"Tea, if that's all right," Ginny sniffed. 

"Of course." Harry wandered off into the other room and she heard him start moving in the kitchen. She waited till she heard that kettle boiling before she snuck up behind him. 

He started to turn and look at her when she drew out her wand and hissed "Stupefy!" A look of surprise briefly crossed his face before he hit the floor. 

Ginny quickly walked out to the stair well, leaving the door open, to get Draco, who quickly followed her back to the apartment. He started to collect Harry off the floor as Ginny set a spell and the note wrote itself out, explaining how he had secretly been in love with Ginny for years but they had hidden their love and now he and Ginny had left to find new lives. 

"It's perfect," Draco hissed. "Now lets take him to our Lord." 

"Of course, Draco," Ginny replied and grabbed Harry's legs, lifting him up and apparating to the Manor. 

When they arrived, Voldemort was waiting for them. He smiled happily at the two of them and although it wasn't a very pleasant smile, it soon would be. 

Harry was placed on an altar and put in a full body blind while Voldemort laid himself on a twin altar besides him. All the Death Eaters stood around him, forming a protective circle. Lucius Malfoy came forward with a large book and a knife. Ginny and Draco quickly pulled on their Death Eater's robes and joined the circle while Lucius started to ceremony. He made a long cut down the left arm of Harry and the right of Voldemort. Harry's eyes flashed forward but he couldn't move, he couldn't even speak. His eyes spoke the horror that he was feeling, almost bulging out of their eye sockets. Lucius then started to chant, taking out a red potion and pouring it over Voldemort and taking a blue one and pouring it over Harry, all the time still chanting. 

Then suddenly, a light started radiating off of Harry and steadily flowing to Voldemort, changing his face and body. Finally, Harry Potter lay lifeless on the altar and Lord Voldemort looked young and handsome, just like he had in the diary. He got off the altar and smiled happily, looking a nearby mirror to see the success. 

"My thanks Mister Malfoy, Miss Weasley. Now I will retire, although I would love to speak to you Miss Weasley." Ginny smiled and followed him out of the room. He led her down a hall and to a great set of double doors, which he opened and motioned her in. Inside was a large bedchamber with a huge king-size bed, covered with black satin sheets. Voldemort turned to her and smiled. "Thank you, Ginny." 

"It was nothing, I've been waiting for that since I was eleven. Can I call you Tom again?" 

"Of course. You can call me Tom for the rest of time if you want," Tom whispered, kissing her temple. 

"Really?" she asked, as he kissed her nose. 

"Yes. Would you like to spend eternity with me, Miss Weasley?" Tom asked, kissing the side of her lips. Ginny smiled, "Of course, of course." And he kissed her hard, sliding his tongue into her mouth and nibbling on her lower lip. 

Just months after the death of Harry Potter, the world, wizard and otherwise, fell to Tom Riddle. 

The world became a dreary place, a place where the only speck of colour was Miss Ginny Weasley's bright red hair, and the blood of those who were opposed to Riddle. The colours were very much alike. 

**Author's Notes: **

OK, I posted this before as well but it really had _tons_ of mistakes! Someone suggested that I should get it betaed and pointed out a lot of my mistakes (Veelacity) and she was right! So thank you for telling me. At least I can handle critizism, hey? ;) And thank you, thank you, thank you. :)

I also need to thank Grace for betaing! She did a really good job and I need to thank her for that! =D

And thank you to the reviews who reviewed the first draft, mistakes and all. I really, really don't remember the events up to when Ginny is found in the Chamber of Secrets so I'm sorry if that's off. That was the first T/G fic that I've ever written and I hope it's quite good. Took me ages to write and I think it must be the longest stand alone I've ever written. The Marauders' Legacy, Veelacity and Dragon Fairy.

Anyway, please tell me what you think! I really would like to know since I'm new to the ship and everything. :) 


End file.
